Takeru's Sacrifice
by magicslifer
Summary: After Kari was discovered as the eighth child, Myotismon captured her and Gatomon.  In order to give her a chance for survival, a sacrifice had to be made and in wizardmon’s place, one of the Digidestined would fall.
1. The Ultimate Sacrifice

A.N. Hey there, this idea came to me at random a few weeks back but I couldn't figure out a way to tie everything together until recently. This is currently planned as a two-shot or three-shot because I don't think it has much potential as anything more, I just don't have many ideas behind 2-3 chapters max. So I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. I know it's a little crazy and far away from the amine's storyline, but what fanfiction without a bit of insanity

Summary: After Kari was discovered as the eighth child, Myotismon captured her and Gatomon. In order to give her a chance for survival, a sacrifice had to be made and in wizardmon's place, one of the Digidestined would fall.

"Grizzly Wing!" As the swarming bats raced towards Kari, T.K. found himself in a daze. Kari, Tai's sister was really the eighth child they'd been searching for this entire time, the one they'd been hunting for was right under their noses all along. Now, their efforts were in vain, they were too late, Wizardmon had tried his hardest, but he was still weakened from the last few attacks he had suffered. No matter about Digimon being fast healers, no one could heal in seconds. All the ultimate Digimon and Angemon were too far away and Demidevimon had Kari's digivice. Without it, the Crest of Light of Light was useless to her. As the bats rocketed forward, memories flashed through his mind

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, get ready to run" Hadn't Matt stood up to Devimon despite having been beaten in order to try and give him time_

_"If I can help others, then what happens to me is unimportant" Hadn't Angemon paid the ultimate price in order to save T.K. from Devimon._

_Tai taking him as a surrogate brother when Matt had left him and been trapped at Digitamamon's diner. Tai had been so good to him without asking anything in return. He'd even helped him to patch things up with Patamon_

_Then another memory from long ago joined the rest. He could still remember Tai, even before Matt and his parents had split up, saying softly to him once "You're her age T.K., you can be there even when I can't. Take care of her okay?" "Sure" "Promise" Tai had asked softly, sounding oddly mature for a child. "Promise" The little boy had replied simply without really understanding what the idea of protecting someone had meant_

Everyone had always protected him, helped him out, he'd never really been a part of the team, just the baby that everyone needed to take care of. He'd never managed to stand alone and make a difference; someone had always been there, holding his hand: Matt, Tai, Sora, Angemon, Joe. Tai had trusted him with his sister, to protect her, and there was no way he'd let him down.

"KARI!" Tai's scream pierced Takeru's thoughts and before he knew what was happening, he'd taken one last look at his father, brother and friends before hopping over the ledge of the shattered window and onto the roof. No one even noticed for a second, being too preoccupied with the attack before he heard Matt's yell, quickly followed by several other. Still, his feet had a mind of his own, soon he found himself in front of Kari and her new Digimon partner as the attack sliced into him. As his skin was ripped open by the bat's teeth, he caught a glimpse of Kari's face, his friend of so many years ago remembered him. Still, the look of horror on her face was not a moment to remember as the attack fade and T.K fell onto his back, shaking from the sheer pain.

'_This is it, I'm gonna die'_ was all he could think of as Kari rushed to his side, along with Gatomon, the rest of the group coming as fast as they could. "Pathetic, a child thinking he could stand in my way" Myotismon was standing there still, with a cold smirk on his face, seeming happy to let the Digidestined watch one of their own die.

"T.K., you're gonna be alright, please don't leave T.K." Struggling to speak or move, T.K. managed to turn his head and gasp out "Are you…alright Kari?" "Why did you do that T.K., why did you get involved, I'm so sorry" "Don't be sorry Kari….Gatomon, I have no regrets, this way I know I did something useful on my own. I'm glad we were friends" At these words, Kari and Gatomon's eyes teared up as the young girl whispered "Best friends forever, thank you for everything T.K."

A soft chuckle emanated from the eight year old as he replied "Thank you too Kari…. Hey Dad, Matt….." As the boy began to breath harder, the massive wounds began to overwhelm him as Matt rushed forward to his brother's side, "T.K. you stupid idiot, why would you do that? God you're so stupid, why T.K, Don't leave me like this!" Struggling to speak, Takeru finally said "I had a promise to keep" Suddenly gulping, the memory flashed back to Tai who whispered "I never meant it like…." As he trailed off Takeru continued "Besides bro….I'll always be with you….Hey don't forget me okay, see you in Heaven" he then whimpered before his eyes closed and the Digidestined of Hope fell dead on the T.V. station roof

As his father held his dead son, the solemn group of seven turned to face the _thing_ that had killed their friend and brother. Along with them every Digimon also turned, Angemon's eyes burning with a desire for vengeance. As Tai saw his surrogate brother's body, he suddenly saw Kari standing up with a determined gaze and, at once, her digivice glowed brilliantly to which Tai leapt forward and grabbed it before throwing it to his sister "Kari here!" Seeing the eighth child's digivice land in her hands, Myotismon's froze in fear as he screamed "NOT HER NO!"

As soon as the device was in her hands, it glowed again and Gatomon leapt forward as the digivolution began:

**Gatomon digivolve to……Angewomon!**

As the angel Digimon flew forward to confront Myotismon, all the other Digimon joined her, a desire to avenge their fallen friend burning in them all:

"_Giga Blaster!" "Wolf Claw!" "Wing Blade!" "Horn Buster!" "Flower Cannon!" "Vulcan's Hammer!" "Hand of Fate!" "Celestial Arrow!"_

The cries of all the Digimon chorused as one and all the attacked converged on Myotismon as one. Still, as he had before, he manipulated, dodged, blocked and outmaneuvered every single one with minimal effort. "Don't be so upset children; you'll join that brat soon. He was but the first to fall Hahaha!" "Hand of Fate!" The cry came so suddenly that even the villainous Digimon didn't react in time and he was brought to his knees in pain. If there is ever something to fear, it was a pissed off angel, and Angemon fit that description perfectly at that moment, Myotismon's words had left him burning with rage and the other partner Digimon were stunned at the change in the normally reserved and passive champion Digimon. Still, no amount of shock would leave them unable to take advantage of this opportunity to hit Myotismon at his weakest moment

"Heaven's Charm!" Once all the Digimon had pushed their power into the sphere of light, Angewomon focused the beam into a charged force and, as she fired it, cried out "Celestial Arrow!" The bolt of light struck the demonic creature of data through his chest and he quickly was engulfed in lightning and vanished.

As soon as Myotismon had vanished, the Digimon quickly reverted back to their rookie forms and walked over to where Mr. Ishida was rocking his dead child in his arms, tears falling freely as if begging for the boy to open his eyes. Soon he found the other seven Digidestined and eight Digimon, Wizardmon included; kneeling besides him to pay their final respects to the boy who had gone to such lengths to protects a friend and fellow Digidestined. Reaching out slowly, Matt removed the crest and digivice from the corpse and sighed, tears coming to his eyes as he looked at the reason his brother had died, all because he was involved in this war in the digital world, and unlike a Digimon, he wouldn't be coming back. "Well…." Mr. Ishida snarled while looking at the Digimon around him "Can't you do something, you have all these magic powers, you must have some way to fix this" Unable to even directly mention his son's death, he was clutching at a hope that there might be a way to reverse this. Soon his eyes focused on Wizardmon and grew cold "Well, you, Wizardmon, you have magic, bring him back…" "Dad he…." Matt began softly but was soon cut off by his father "Be quiet Matt, he can do it, so he should…..right…..you can bring him back….right! …….Go on, do it! I said bring him back, I will not bury my son!" Reduced to tears, he sobbed softly over his son's body while his son rubbed his back. "Come on dad; let's get him home, the police will be here soon." His father only nodded softly and refused to let anyone else near T.K. as he carried him out of the totaled building.

With the threat of the prophecy weighing them down and the horrible task of telling T.K's mother about his death in the battle, the Digidestined didn't have time for a proper burial at a graveyard, they did want to give him some sort of funeral though and bury him. T.K's mother had, of course, reacted horribly when her husband informed her of what had happened and the screaming could be heard by everyone of the Digidestined in the vicinity. Not that it mattered, they were all sullen and broken, lost in their memories. After a while, Matt walked over to where Kari was standing with Tai, enclosed in a tight hug and tapped Matt on the shoulder, asking to talk to her. Instinctively, Tai gripped Kari a bit tighter, assuming Matt blamed Kari for his brother's death. Assuring Tai he meant nothing of the sort, Matt pulled T.K. crest and tag from around his neck and placed them around her neck "He'd want you to keep them anyway, keep them safe, this way, you'll always have something to remember him by. Maybe it'll give you hope." Turning his back on the girl to avoid showing his tears and feeling weak, Matt was surprised to feel Kari hug him from behind, stammering her thanks and promised to keep the crest safe.

The parents in the community center were still not waking up though, the Digidestined were presently as good as useless and a prophecy was spelling out another battle for the Digidestined. Still, none of them knew quite how to go on now the team was cracked. Gennai had preached that for their upcoming challenge the seven original Digidestined needed to find the eighth child, but now that they had, they had lost one of their own in the process and, with the death of the keeper of hope, any feeling of hope for the Digidestined was slipping away.

Wizardmon had been broken up very badly by Takeru's death. Watching the boy sacrifice himself caused him to blame himself for not managing to get in the way of the attack in time. If he had only been a bit quicker, the Digidestined would have lost one of their own and he could have died knowing his life had been worthwhile. Feeling that he could be no help to the Digidestined, he had left the group after saying goodbye to Gatomon and returned to the Digital World.

In a corner by himself sat Patamon, without his partner, he felt lost and powerless. Without T.K. the digivice he had once wielded had gone dark and lifeless, leaving Patamon unable to digivolve. With this, the one Digimon who wanted to fight to avenge his friend and partner was limited from digivolving past rookie level. In the center of the park grounds where the group had congregated lay the fallen form of T.K., next to him were Gatomon, Agumon and Gabumon, working feverishly to dig a hole to bury Takeru in while their was some semblance of peace in Odaiba.

Some time later, the body of a young boy was lowered into the grave and the dirt filled in. Above the grave was a piece of metal taken from a destroyed building. In it, Agumon had used pepper breath and melted in the words

Takeru Takaishi

Son, Brother and Friend

The Digidestined of Hope

An Inspiration for all

We will never forget you

Almost as if time had waited for the funeral to end, the city shook and bats could be seen beginning to form what would become Venommyotismon. Giving a soft gulp, Kari looked at her brother and whispered "Tai….I don't want anyone else to die" Letting a single tear fall at his younger sister's words, Tai could already tell T.K's death would affect her for a long time to come, so when he spoke, he chose his words carefully rather than his usual brash manner. "I know you don't Kari, none of us do, but if we don't fight, lots more people will, besides, T.K. would have just stood there, so…." At this he raised his voice, seeing the rest of the Digidestined had been listening intently to how he responded to Kari "What do you say to one more rumble guys…..for T.K...? What do you say we finish this once and for all?" Seeing the other nodding, he turned to face the forming Digimon and said along with the other "For T.K."

If you looked hard enough, you could even see a light shining softly from where T.K.'s digivice was in Matt's jean pocket

The fight was long and hard, nearly costing all their lives once more, but at long last the prophecy came to pass. With the need of all the other Digidestined and his memories of T.K., Patamon had managed to get T.K's digivice to activate and digivolve with his last bit of strength. As the battle ended and Venommyotismon fell, Angemon fell with him, dissolving into data, only to be sent back to the digital world as data.

Still, as the battle for earth ended and the digital world appeared in the sky, the seven remaining Digidestined knew their battle wasn't over yet. They still had a world to save. T.K.'s mother furiously opposed Matt's return to the digital world, fearing that she would lose her remaining soon, but Mr. Ishida had overruled her, saying that if he didn't go, then their son's sacrifice was in vain. As the Digidestined vanished into the sky and returned to the Digital world for their hardest battles ever, one thought passed through their minds "We'll never forget you T.K."

A.N. Okay, I know it was a little weird, some of it didn't add up perfectly, but hey it's my story, so I can do what I want with it. I just wanted to try a story like this. Like I said before, it's gonna be a two-shot or a three-shot, unless you all really hate it, Now if you do like it, please vote on what other events you'd like me to do. I know I'm gonna do the season two scene where they see wizardmon's ghost and redo it with T.K.'s ghost. But as for the other scene I'm not sure, so please vote for what you want to see.Heaven


	2. An Ocean of Memories

**A .N. Well I wanted to say thanks for the positive reviews I did receive for the first installment of my story. I'd hoped for a few more opinions on what the next chapter should be about, but it's natural not to receive a ton of reviews after one chapter. So for those of you that did review, thanks a bunch, I'm not too sure about how to do this chapter, but here's hoping inspiration will guide me, more than a few asked for the dark ocean scene with T.K's intervention from beyond. It's far from my best work and I'm really worried about it, so please review. Until next time, I remain your humble servant**

**Chapter 2**

**An Ocean of Memories**

It had been four years since he fell, four years since he'd sacrificed himself hoping to give his role as a Digidestined meaning. Four years since he had asked them never to forget him, and four years since the Digidestined had truly been united as one. After the fall of Venommyotismon, the team had been united, still broken up from the emotion of losing one of their own. The seven that were once eight had returned to the Digital World and defeated the Dark Masters with all the markings of a true team. Still, once they had returned home, small dents in their unity had formed, a hole that shouldn't have been filled with hope for a better future, rather than waiting for the next darkness to come. Matt had never truly been able to fully heal, even after four years, he still managed to blame himself for his brother's death; he blamed Tai for not being able to save his own sister. Still, he had never managed to blame Kari, he acted like a surrogate brother to her, and among all the Digidestined, and she could still get him to smile. Every time he looked at her, he saw the same weight on her heart, the feelings of helplessness and the same despair for what had happened to T.K.

The crests that had once given them the power of digivolution displayed the traits strongest in their bearers, but to a lesser extent, they represented the strength of those traits in the entire group. Without T.K. there, hope faded from the group and the innocence that had still remained with their had fallen. With T.K. gone as well, Matt's heart grew cold as well and the Crest of Friendship had dimmed, weakening the ties that had once united the Digidestined as a team. All the same, despite the flaws that had come to be through his sacrifice, Takeru Takaishi had never been forgotten, within the hearts of the original Digidestined, he was ever-present. Yet, without his hope, four years had left Kari without someone to bring her out of the darkness when her light began to dim.

As Kari treaded along to school, the familiar feeling that something was missing washed over her, and it was true, something was still missing. Now that she had grown up and was a key member of the new Digidestined, it was more obvious than ever. Takeru should have been there, it should have been the five of them, all of the eight crests represented. Instead it was the four of them against the Digimon Emperor, to which they were holding their own, but for how long they couldn't tell. They were missing 1/5 of their strength and it had weakened the team without him there. T.K. had more experience with Digimon then even Kari, the most experienced of the group, and that experience could have really helped now that the original Digidestined were in high school and unable to help as often.

Normally, Kari was the light for the beginners, the person who, despite her own inner turmoil, could smile and make things seem better for them all. She could give them something to fight for. After all, no matter how deep the darkness, a light will shine within. Lately, however, she could feel the darkness weighing on her, nightmares plagued her mind as she continually saw waves and a village shrouded in the dark. Over and over, voices called out to her, seemingly in a begging way. Every day and night, she felt like she was being pulled closer, something was getting a hold on her and every time it was getting harder to fight back. It didn't help that she also could see the T.V. station from her school classroom, every time she looked out the window, she remembered that fateful day. She hadn't told any of her friends about the dreams and Tai, in a typical big brother way, had passed it off as stress from the battled in the digital world and simply advised her to get some rest when she got the chance and hopefully, the nightmares and daydreaming would cease.

"Rest" The twelve year old muttered softly under her breath, "If only that was possible Tai, but every time I close my eyes, the ocean is there or…..he's there." Kari hadn't told any of the team about the chosen child of hope, although she believed one of the older kids had told them because they had all stopped pestering her one day at random. It was a relief, continually being badgered about why she was staring at the T.V. station, why she would never talk about the battle with Myotismon in full detail, why there was another digi-egg besides her own that was never claimed, she was sure she would have cracked after a while.

Sometime later, she made it to school just in time to get to homeroom and sighed softly as she slumped in her seat, an empty chair beside her that seemed almost like it had been reserved for the small boy that had given his life for her. As her teacher began class, Kari felt her eyes going foggy and the classroom began to fade from view, replaced instead by the hypnotically depressing waves. Entranced by their lull and desperate to find the meaning of the dreams so she could stop them, Kari let go of the feeble attempt she had made at resistance and any last view of the classroom seemed to sink away as the beach continued to grow clearer. Without even realizing, she had begun to fade from view, just barely holding her presence in the human world. Without warning however, she felt even weaker the farther she slipped into this world that was summoning her. Realizing how far she had slipped into the dream, Kari attempted to get away from the darkness, but found herself lost in it. "Gatomon…..Davis…..Yolei….someone help me please…..where am I?" she whimpered softly, her face pale white as she looked around at the beach that had called her here. Suddenly though, he calls were heard as a blinding yellow light shone in the distance and a voice could be heard coming from within it "What are you doing here Kari? You don't belong in this dark realm; you are the bearer of light."

Startled by how personally the anonymous voice had spoken to her and how he knew about her holding the now useless Crest of Light, Kari stammered out shakily "Who are you?….are you the one who brought me here?….I want to go home" "Have hope Kari, I will send you home, do not return to this place though, you have the power to stop the dreams, but you must remember what you are fighting for. Now, you do not belong here, go home Kari, my dearest friend." With the last words whispered, Kari barely caught them before the light dimmed and vanished entirely before she could question him on who he was. Without warning, the beach began to vanish from around her and she could hear voices calling out to her

"Kari! Wake up!"

"Davis! Don't yell. Let her rest, she just passed out!"

"She's already been out for an hour, Yolei come on Kari, wake up."

Groaning softly, Kari's eyes finally opened and she rubbed them while adjusting to the light above her head. Sitting up, she could tell she was in the nurse's office and from a look at the clock; she'd been stuck in that dream for quite a while. Still….was it a dream, that voice had seemed, different, familiar and real while at the same time, distant and quiet. That voice definitely wasn't her imagination, this wasn't a nightmare, that voice was real, and whoever he was, he had saved her from….what had he called it….'the dark realm'. Well he was right, it didn't sound like a place for the bearer of light, and he had saved her, so for the moment, she had to trust what he had told her. Glancing around, she became aware of Davis, Yolei and Gatomon staring at her. For a moment, everyone was silent before Gatomon pointed out the obvious "You were daydreaming again Kari, didn't you hear them." Blushing lightly, Kari shook her head and Yolei shook her head before saying "I asked why you passed out in homeroom, one second you were doing fine and the next…" "The Next!" Davis cut in rudely "You were staring into space, and then you fell on the ground and screamed before you passed out and we had to take you to the nurse, now I wanna know what happened!" He finished in typical Davis demanding style.

"It was nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night and I was tired, sorry to worry you all" she said with the largest smile she could manage, which was tiny albeit. While Davis smirked and snickered at what he presumed was embarrassment, Yolei just shook her head and told her to get some sleep and soon. Thinking she was in the clear, Kari saw Gatomon narrow her eyes and suddenly gulped, Gatomon knew the powers of darkness well and she knew Kari was lying, and she didn't like being lied to by her partner none the less, she knew she would have to give Gatomon the truth the second the two were alone.

As soon as the two had gone to their respective classes, Kari went to get her things to go home for the day to rest once she was cleared by the nurse. Gatomon was reluctant to leave her alone, but finally conceded that Kari couldn't just carry her around the school in the open, and her locker was only a few halls down. Neither of them expected the worst to happen however. As Kara was walking towards her locker, she saw the T.V. station out the window and gulped as the memories hit her as one.

_Flashback:_

_The bats were rushing at her, Gatomon stood firm, determined to protect her, but Kari knew she was finished; she didn't even have a digivice like the other kids there did. Plus this big vampire thing was so scary. However, right before the bats would have hit her, a blur of green and the scream of pain as the vampire bats attacked and tore the only other person her age limb from limb._

_"Pathetic, a child thinking he could stand in my way" Myotismon stood there with an evil smirk as the first of eight fell. Kara could feel the tears rush to her eyes, he didn't even care! He'd killed the boy who had once been her best friend before moving. _

_"T.K., you're gonna be alright, please don't leave T.K."_

_"Don't be sorry Kari….Gatomon; I have no regrets, this way I know I did something useful on my own. I'm glad we were friends" At these words, Kari and Gatomon's eyes teared up as the young girl whispered "Best friends forever, thank you for everything T.K."_

_"Don't be so upset children; you'll join that brat soon. He was but the first to fall Hahaha!"_

_"Besides bro….I'll always be with you….Hey don't forget me okay, see you in Heaven" he then whimpered before his eyes closed and the Digidestined of Hope fell dead on the T.V. station roof_

_Matt pulled T.K. crest and tag from around his neck and placed them around her neck "He'd want you to keep them anyway, keep them safe, this way; you'll always have something to remember him by. Maybe it'll give you hope."_

_"Tai….I don't want anyone else to die" Letting a single tear fall at his younger sister's words, Tai could already tell T.K's death would affect her for a long time to come, so when he spoke, he chose his words carefully rather than his usual brash manner. "I know you don't Kari, none of us do, but if we don't fight, lots more people will, besides, T.K. would have just stood there_

_The battle wasn't going well for them at all; Venommyotismon had outsmarted them at every turn. The prophecy said the children of hope and light would be needed for the power they needed to be unlocked, but without T.K., how could they unlock that power. All the Digimon had given their all; Angewomon was still in the air and fighting, but only just. MetalGreymon and MegaKabuterimon were exhausted on the ground. Zudomon and Lilymon had fought to the end, but had reverted back to their rookie stages from damage. Gardudamon and Weregarurumon were buried in the rubble of buildings and Patamon was trying in vain to blow away pieces of rubble that might hit the Chosen Children, but he just couldn't keep up with the destruction. Finally a miracle happened, Matt whispered softly under his breath "I will not let him have died for nothing, I will not give up, we're gonna take him down remember….for T.K." These words gave new strength to the Digimon and the Digidestined, the surge of pride Patamon suddenly felt in the brother of his chosen partner erupted and before he knew it, the familiar feeling of digivolution had surrounded him_

_Patamon digivolve to…..Angemon!_

_After that the battle had turned for the better, the prophecy was fulfilled and Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon finished the job. However, Angemon return to the fight came at a tough price. Just as with Devimon, he began to fade away as he said his final goodbyes and vanished into data as well as Venommyotismon._

_End Flashback_

As she reminisced on the darkness of the past and injustice that the innocence of the group had to fall first, Kara never even noticed the hallway began to fade from around her, the sight of the T.V. station vanishing into the darkness as well. Whatever little resistance she gave before, the memories prevented this time and Kari found herself slipping quickly, the urgency of it call on her much greater than before. As she felt herself falling from the human plan entirely, she let out a scream of "Gatomon!" and her eyes closed as she vanished from the human world entirely and reentered the world of darkness

As she opened her eyes, Kari found herself of the beach of the 'dark realm' and upon looking around; she could easily understand why it was called that. The entire place seemed to radiate negativity and she couldn't help but shiver for no apparent reason other than the darkness that seemed to chill her heart. Still, she knew she couldn't stay there, weak as she felt, that boy had said it was dangerous for her to be here, and she believed him now that she was physically here and not just looking at the place in a dream or vision. As she walked along the beach and village area, Kari went into a cave where she encountered Scubamon who begged for her help to destroy their master. Reluctantly agreeing just so she could get out of here, Kari was suddenly desperate for Gatomon, her brother, for anyone's help. Between the feeling of pure evil in the air, the control spire in the distance and the feeling of pure dream pounding her with bad memories and depressing thoughts, even the light that usually protected her was dimming and subdued in this dark realm that was the polar opposite of her crest.

Back in the nurse's office, Gatomon heard the scream and took off with a snarl, heading towards where the scream had come from. She arrived just in time to see the last trace of Kari flicker away and immediately began trying to call out to her partner mentally. After spending so long working together, Digimon could all but instinctively sense if their partner's were close by. It was far from telepathy, more like a sixth sense, however, this time; she found she found none of the light that seemed to radiate from Kari's presence. She couldn't go get Davis and Yolei without exposing their secret and Tai was at high school miles away, she couldn't get to him there. From the few things she pressed Kari for after her nightmares the past weeks; she knew Kari's mind was centered on a world of darkness, waves, and a town. Still it seemed like there was no hope. Racing out the doors of the school, she began to race towards Kari's apartment, hoping for some sort of a clue, but she stopped short as she passed a bridge and felt a tug towards it….It felt familiar, a presence…..it wasn't Kari, but if radiated of a feeling that hadn't been there for years…..it was hope. As she stared out at the water over the bridge, she could just 'feel' that this bridge was key to finding Kari, there was a sense of power here. Right as she tried to figure it out though, sort through her mind for a way to get to this 'dark ocean', a voice sounded from behind her, from all sides, seemingly from nowhere "She's returned to the dark realm hasn't she. The darkness was too strong, so Gatomon, how far will you go to help her." Whipping around to snarl at whoever dared to insinuate that she wouldn't give her life for Kari, Gatomon stopped short as the sight before her eyes….

Kari ducked again as Airdramon attacked the beach, the sand flying at her and getting in her eyes as the ultimate Digimon attacked over and over, seemingly toying with her. The Scubamon had been quickly subdued and she was defenseless on her own. It really was the end. As Airdramon began his attack again, Kara curled into a ball, preparing for death to take her "And I'll be able to see T.K. again" she whispered as a heavenly voice cried out "Celestial Arrow!" With that, what had been a game for the enemy Digimon became a battle as Angewomon fought with all she had, eventually destroying Airdramon. The realization also hit her, this was one of the few times that hadn't simply destroyed the dark ring, they'd actually deleted Airdramon and what's worse, and she didn't feel too sad. She couldn't feel pity for anything in this place. As Angewomon reverted to Gatomon, she grabbed the feline Digimon in her arms and squeezed her partner for all she was worth, thrilled for someone there to help her get away from this awful place. "Gatomon…..how did you get here….did this place call you here as well" The cat seemed part exhausted from the battle and part desperate to say all that happened….."Well Kari….."

_Flashback:_

_Gatomon stopped short as the sight before her eyes, it was T.K…..or it looked like him. He was older now, and he was wearing a white fisherman's hat, plus the small fact he was transparent and surrounded by a shimmering golden light, but he was undoubtedly that brave little boy that have saved her four years ago. "You….you're T.K….but how are you….." "That's not important right now" the boy interrupted softly "Kari will need you now, I tried to give her a bit of strength when she was brought to the Dark Ocean a few hours before, but the Scubamon just called her with greater urgency. It is not safe for her there, the Dark Ocean represents the opposite of her crest and if the Light fails, then there is no hope for either world. A servant of the emperor is already attacking, you must go." "Wait!" the cat called after him irritably, there was no way that this ghost would leave her without answers "How are you here? Are you alive or dead and how do you know about the emperor, you died before his time?" _

_Paying her a small smile of pride, the boy formerly known as Takeru Takaishi said softly "Who says I am here, as for being alive, I'm neither alive or dead, I was always with you all whenever you held me in your hearts and had hope for a better tomorrow. Not too often these day but…" he said with a teasing grin "I was there and I have faith that you'll beat him. My time here is up now Gatomon, take care of Kari, the crest of hope protects her as does the crest of light, but even the two crests cannot ward off the darkness entirely. If light fails along with hope, then the world will end. Now go help Kari and take with you the power of Hope and Light, you will need them both to save Kari from the dark ocean" With a flash, Gatomon could feel the energy pulsating through her as a rip in the human world opened before her eyes over the side of the bridge. When she turned around to thank him, the being of hope was already gone. Before she realized it, she had jumped through the rip and saw Kari on the group, defenseless and a servant of the emperor attacking her._

"_Gatomon…..digivolve to……Angewomon!"_

_End Flashback_

"And well you know the rest" Gatomon finished, watching Kari's face closely for her reaction to T.K. While she spoke, she had gotten Kari through the hole in space and back to the human place, but Kari was staring intently at the spot Gatomon told her T.K. had appeared at. She just couldn't believe it…..T.K's ghost, that was the voice that had rescued her the first time and given her partner the strength to do so this time. "Even from beyond, he's still saving me….well Gatomon, I plan to see this ghost, no matter how long it takes, I have a long overdue thank-you to give….wait what are these doing here?" Looking to a spot on the ground, she spotted three things: her D-3, D-Terminal, and amazingly the crest of hope. She'd kept it at home at all time, as a treasure, if it ever left her room it was around her neck, even Tai never dared touch it, lest he face her temper, only Matt was allowed to see it since he had given it to her. So how did it get here? Picking it up, she felt warmth coming from it, taking a look at the crest closely, Kari discovered something wonderful, the crest inside was shining as it had when its bearer wore it. It had dimmer and dulled after his death, but now it shone with power and radiance and for the first time in years…..Kari felt hope. Next she picked up her D-3 and D-Terminal and found a message on the screen reading "Take care of the egg, I trust you to use it well" Freezing at the words, she flipped open the D-Terminal display and gulped as two eggs appeared, the Digi-Egg of Hope and the Digi-Egg of Light. Did Takeru release it; the egg remained in the Digiworld, untouched and unvisited by all except Kari when she was alone. Matt had gone occasionally, but he was too broken up to do it more than a few times without breaking down with guild over his brother's death.

"I'll use this digi-egg well Takeru, thank you for helping us in the fight…..you always helped us. Thank you…Takeru" Turning and putting the three things away, she picked up Gatomon and began the walk home, never hearing the voice behind her whisper "You are always welcome Kari…I'd do it all over again"

**A.N. Well that took longer than I thought it would. I know I changed a tone, but it was necessary to do so in order to make everything work, I re-watched the 'His Master's Voice' episode on YouTube over and over, trying to find a way to make it work, but its just too complex without changing it that much at least. Now as I said before, the original plan was for this to be a couple separate scenes, a three of four shot max. I still like that idea since this isn't a fic you can turn into a novel fic. However, I received an idea that, in addition to those scenes, I could do a chapter for each character, like how this would be a Kari centric chapter, there would be another once for every major character and even the occasional side character like Mrs. Takaishi. Now I beg of you, make me a happy person and fulfill my reason for living, it's just a little button entitled review and then typing what you think. If I can do 14 pages, isn't it reasonable to ask for 3 lines of feedback, So please everyone, just say what you think, be it a compliment or a flame, just tell me what you think. 90 hits for the 1****st**** chapter and 4 reviews is kinda sad, no matter what you say. Still I remain respectfull and dutifully yours**

**magicslifer**


End file.
